Is It the Sea or Emeralds?
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: What if Percy Jackson had met Harry during the end of Battle of the Labyrinth before the war started? Would they become friends or more? How much of the wizarding world does Percy know? Fair warning, this will be slash MxM. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was talking to Nico about his plan when the IM came in. It was after Percy had turned 15 and was with his mom and Paul. Several weeks before Percy needed to worry about the mission with Beckendorf. Which is what the IM was about, Chiron was asking for Percy to be back at camp in case they needed to pull their plan earlier than expected.

Though it had surprised Percy when Nico had offered to shadow travel them both to camp, as it was the fastest transportation. The thought was unnerving a little bit, as it was only used by children of Hades. And last thing Percy knew was the son of Hades still hated him. Even with the reluctance to help him survive the Titan's War. But explaining it all to his mom was the hardest part, he knew she understood as a Half-Blood always had a hard life. It was harder to talk about since Percy knew that his mom hadn't told Paul about him being a demigod yet especially since he already met Poseidon.

"Let's go, Nico," muttered Percy as Nico was still leaning against the wall, closest to the fire escape.

Nico gave him a suspicious look before nodded, "hold tight, I don't want you to get lost in the shadows. It'll be over in a minute."

Percy was still a bit wary of shadow travelling but grasped Nico's shoulder and it felt like you were being squeezed into a tiny tube and then thrown out.

Next thing Percy knew he had fallen to the ground and felt disoriented. When he looked up, his eyes widened in disbelief. "This isn't Camp or New York… where am I?" Percy whispered.

The next alarming thing Percy had noticed, Nico wasn't with him or anywhere in sight. "Did we get separated?" he whispered to himself. "They are going to kill me," Percy muttered. He shook his head to clear his thoughts a bit, Nico had never mentioned how off focused you be from travelling in the shadows. Though unsteady on his feet, he glanced around him.

There was a park a few feet away and several houses that looked identical alongside the street. Having to focus his thoughts on the street name, Percy could make out the words 'Privet Drive.'

The son of Poseidon let a curse in Greek out, definitely not in the state of New York. So, the main question was, where did he end up?

Walking around a bit didn't help Percy much to find out where he was. But the next thing that suddenly caught his notice was the park he noticed early had a single occupant. It was a boy, he looked younger than him. The boy was skinny, almost flesh and bones with black hair and ratty t-shirt and jeans. It almost reminded Percy when he was 12, though the boy had to be older than that.

The only thing unnerving about the boy was that he seemed to be looking right at Percy.

Well maybe not…

Percy had glanced behind him to see several boys coming towards the park, all twice the size of the boy at the park. They reminded him of the Ares cabin, no brain and all brawn. They didn't seem to pass a glance at him when they passed. 'Why are they all going to the park?'

Percy didn't like the feeling he was getting from the boys, but he had dealt enough with bullies to know that black-headed boy didn't stand a chance against them. It didn't take a genius to realized that the younger boy was their target.

It was like the issue about Chiron was wiped from his mind as he stepped closer to the park, it was close enough to hear and intervene if he had to.

Percy had narrowed his eyes when he heard what the bulkier guy was saying.

"I'm not surprised that a freak like you is out here. Does nobody want to be around you? Not surprised, why would anyone want to be friends with you," Dudley taunted.

Percy's sea-green eyes darkened, he knew all too well what it was like to have no friends and to think he was freak because his wounds would heal when in contact with water. A name Gabe always would call him.

Harry's cheeks grew hot, "shut up, you don't know anything."

Percy started to grasp for Riptide, he really didn't like the way the bulkier guy was speaking. But the son of Poseidon wasn't sure if he should interfere or not.

It wasn't until till the bigger guy took at swing at the lankier one that Percy knew he had to jump in. He knew that Riptide wasn't going to be any use against a mortal. But there were plenty of pieces of sticks scattered, fallen branches.

Percy smiled, it may not be like Capture the Flag, the campers could be a tough challenge. Percy didn't want to use the piece of wood, but using Riptide was out of the question.

The younger boy was already on the ground when Percy slammed the piece of wood into one of the bigger guy's shoulder blade. He crumbled like a leaf and didn't move. It was a repeat on the other three until he was face to face with who hit the black-headed boy.

"Another freak," Dudley spat. "Shouldn't be surprised with the lot you're around."

"I'd be careful of your words, boy. Or else you'll end like your friends," Percy's eyes were flashing, like a storm at sea. Though he didn't realize how much he sounded like Lady Artemis.

Percy could see the bigger boy grew a little nervous as he glances at his 'friends.'

"You can't do nothing to me! You'll get kicked out! Just like my freak of a cousin almost did!" Dudley snapped.

"I be careful what you say. And I've already been kicked out of every school I've been at. If anyone is a freak, it be you. Who picks on a kid when you're twice their size!?" Percy snarled. Who knew that if they been anywhere near an ocean, he'd destroyed the beach with his rage.

It was when Percy saw the bigger boy was going to make another comment, he placed a blow by his shoulder blade and he crumpled. "Good riddance," Percy muttered as he dropped the piece of wood.

It was when Percy looked back at the younger boy did he calm down. The raven-haired look at him warily. Like he was expecting another hit.

Percy was looking over the young boy, expecting the damage when he caught the blush on the boy's cheeks. The boy was cute, and his eyes seemed to shine like emeralds. 'Is this what it's like to look into my eyes?' The red blush seemed to reflect in Percy's own face.

The 13-year-old had a split lip and a bruise forming on his cheek that was too close to his eye for Percy's liking. His glasses were tapped up with a crack on one of the lenses. It wasn't permanent damage, but Percy wasn't too happy about it.

"Are you alright," the son of Poseidon asked.

Harry looked at the older boy in front of him for a moment, "I'm alright."

Harry almost had to laugh at the raised eyebrow, "it's usually worse. Thanks…"

"My name's Percy, what's your name?"

"Harry, thanks Percy," the Gryffindor's voice was a little shy.

"I say your cousin, I'm guessing he's your cousin. Did some damage on you," Percy stated.

"I wish we weren't related," Harry muttered.

Percy snorted, "I say that about a lot of my relatives." Though Percy rolled his eyes at the distant thunder in the background.

Harry jumped a little, "Huh… usually its raining when it does that… but it's not."

"Weather can be a funny thing, Harry," Percy grinned.

"Hmm, how did you… I mean… how did you…" Harry cut himself off, not knowing how to phrase his question.

"How did I knock them out?" Percy supplied.

"Yeah…"

"I go to this summer camp that helps you grow stronger and wield a sword. I have my sword, but I didn't think it be best to start waiving it around. I don't like bullies, so I knocked him out," Percy tried to explain.

Harry looked at Percy in awe that made Percy shift a bit.

"Sorry, I've never had someone try to protect me from Dudley. Nobody likes to go against him," Harry muttered.

"I don't like the odds, 5 against 1. Bit of an unfair advantage," Percy commented. 'That never did stop the Ares' Cabin.'

"You sound American, you're not from around here, are you?" Harry noted.

'Thank gods,' Percy thought. Though on second thought that was probably a bad thing, if he wasn't in the United States, where was he?

"I got separated from my cousin, he was dragging me along for this trip. I really wasn't paying attention where we were going. Where am I exactly?" Percy tried to make his excuse sound realistic.

By Harry's hard look, that probably wasn't very successful.

"You're in England, this is Privet Drive. Its more known as Surrey or Little Whinging. I live down the road from here," Harry explained.

'Di Immortals,' Percy cursed in Greek. 'Must be what Nico meant by accidently shadow travelling to China.'

Harry's eyes widened, "what language was that!?"

"Ancient Greek, everyone at camp thought it be interesting to learn so we have another language to communicate," Percy commented. He could almost thank Athena for giving him a way to answer Harry's question without revealing too much.

Harry was gapped when Percy eyes widened a little when he actually took a good look at Harry, 'a child of Hecate,' he whispered under his breath.

Percy had talked to Lou Ellen a lot over the past few years. Though he knew her mother, Hecate didn't support the gods. Her daughter did, and he remembered countless conversations where she would talk about in England where they had magical schools, as well as Bulgaria, France, and the United States. Though she talked more about Hogwarts than the others. Though the young girl didn't seem to be a fan of their headmaster for whatever reason. But she talked so much about it that Percy had a basic understanding of the school.

It was at that point that Percy sat down beside Harry, a distance away from the unconscious bodies. He didn't think he hit them that hard… well maybe he did.

Harry didn't seem to look at Percy suspicious anymore, he almost seemed comfortable. Like it was a common occurrence to chat with a complete stranger.

Deciding to shock Harry a little bit Percy asked, "you're about to start your third year, right?"

Harry seemed to almost jump out of his skin, "How…? But I've never seen you at Hogwarts?"

Percy started to snicker, "do you know every guy that goes to your school?"

Harry almost looked like he was pouting, it was almost adorable.

"You're adorable. I'll have to tell you another time. But no, I don't go to Hogwarts," Percy laughed. Though he quickly frowned, it had to be hours since he arrived in Great Britain. He needed to get back to Camp, no doubt Nico and everyone at camp was looking for him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to find my cousin. He's got to be worried sick where I am," Percy had his eyebrows clenched like in thought.

Harry blushed instantly at Percy's observation before almost looking disappointed.

Percy leaned over and gave Harry a one-armed hug. He got up to sit back on his knees in front of Harry. "You'll see me again, it might not be as soon as you may like. Since there's been a lot going on for me," the son of Poseidon smiled. His hands were placed on Harry's shoulders in silent comfort before he left a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. "You can find me by writing, 'Percy Jackson,' your owl will know how to find me. I have to go, I really need to find my cousin. I'll see you again, I promise..."

Harry 's blush went even darker when Percy left the kiss on his forehead and the color seemed to match Percy's cheeks. Though Harry was a bit disappointed that the only contact outside of his muggle relatives was leaving. But there was something about Percy Jackson that he instantly trusted. He was perfectly tan with bright sea-green eyes. The color reminded Harry of what the sea looked like. Percy looked muscular as if he been training all of his life, which he assumed Percy did at that camp he went to. But Harry understood, he had a crazy serial killer after himself since he was born.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, though Percy had already left.

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter turned out right, I haven't written a Percy Jackson fanfiction in a few years. Hope you enjoyed this.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I honestly didn't think I would have this chapter already written up, as I wasn't going to start writing it till today. So hopefully you like this as much as Chapter 1. So I definitely appreciate the reviews so far, I never expected to have a popularity over this fanfiction. Feel free to throw in suggestions, I always take in consideration what your ideas would be.

Enjoy!

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Chapter 2:

Percy had to wince when he started to hear Annabeth ranting how stupid and irresponsible to have ended up in England, despite it wasn't his fault. She finally sighed, "Sorry Percy, it was like St. Helens again and nobody knew if you were still alive, despite Nico's reassurances."

"I understand, Wise Girl," Percy rubbed his ear. "Please save the lecture when it actually is my fault and no some interfering goddess or god, according to Chiron."

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a minute, "that would make sense, not many would have the power to interfere with a demigod's powers like that, especially when it's the son of Hades. The main question is, why England?"

Percy shrugged, though his cheeks were a bit pink. He was pretty positive why a goddess would have interfered. It was something to do with Harry and Hogwarts. "Your guess is as good as mine. Where is Charles though?"

"By Blackjack, they want to do the mission early. Chiron doesn't want to risk someone knowing about it," Annabeth answered.

It was on his way to the stables that Percy got stopped by Lou Ellen, one of the daughters of Hecate. She was currently residing in the Hermes Cabin, though everyone knew not to mess with her.

"Percy, I have something urgent for you," the girl sounded a little frantic.

"Lou, what is it?"

"The Titans are planning something, I think they know what you're going to do in a few weeks. I know you're protected by Poseidon. But I have a charm made for Beckendorf, I have a bad feeling about this," Lou's words were almost hard to catch.

"You're a demigod, I have the same feeling. If you have something to help protect Charles, I'll all for it. I'm guessing it's a mix of enchantments to protect the wearer," Percy commented.

Lou grinned, "you remember well. Some of them I created being daughter of Hecate, the others are a mix of spells that Hogwarts uses. Very effective. Though I doubt your secret admirer knows them just yet."

Percy's face went beet red, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The daughter of Hecate just laughed, "Oh really? Because I received a correspondence from yours truly." It was then Lou held up a letter with the words 'Percy Jackson' badly written on it.

"I so hate you…" Percy muttered.

"No, you don't, you're ecstatic to know my company. Now details, or no letter," the young witch smirked.

"His name's Harry and I met him earlier today," Percy bit out.

"And…" Lou asked.

"And I like him… Can I have my letter now?" Percy grumbled.

"Harry Potter… the Boy Who Lived? I can totally see that," Lou smiled as she handed over the letter.

"Boy-Who-Lived… what is that?" Percy asked as he took the letter.

"Basically, he's like you. He's a child of a major prophecy that will determine if their world survives. Harry Potter is like an icon of the Wizarding World. Though he doesn't know that there is a prophecy about him yet."

Percy nodded, he could understand what it was like with the world on your shoulders. Making a note to open the letter later, he put the letter in his cabin out of view. Next stop, the Stables. Before Percy could make his way there, Lou had handed him a necklace with a hammer as the icon.

"For Protection…"

Percy then saw Charles Beckendorf leaning near the entrance to the stables.

"Sup, Percy. Ready for this?"

"Sure, Lou Ellen crafted you a protection necklace in case we do have a spy," Percy smiled.

Beckendorf blinked for a minute, "I'll be sure to thank her. Can't hurt to have a daughter of Hecate on our side."

"No, it doesn't," Percy agreed.

* * *

As it turned out the plan to blow up the Princess Andromeda was leaked out. But the change of date threw them off. Nobody was really guarding the engine room, everyone seemed to be out on the main deck where Kronos/Luke was currently at.

Why guard a door that didn't need to be since nobody was expected around that area.

Arming the engine room was the easy part, the main question was how to get off the ship to blow it up. Especially if all the monsters were up on the deck. That was when Percy had a brilliant idea.

"Charles," Percy whispered harshly.

"We need to get off here, Perce," Beckendorf stated as he was about to head out of the engine room.

"I have a faster way," Percy stated.

Beckendorf just raised an eyebrow.

"Lou Ellen showed me a way to teleport in a way. There's another world who does magic. I think I can do it."

Charles gave a hesitant look at Percy before sighing. "Let's do it. We'll probably die anyways."

Percy gave a last look at the engine room before grasping Charles arm. Thinking solely of 'Camp Half-Blood, Stables' while creating a mental picture of the place.

In the next minute there was a loud crack and both demigods disappeared. They appeared in just another second and both fell to the ground, right beside the stables. It reminded Percy of Shadow Travelling and being forcing inside a tube, though out of breath.

"Charles, detonation…" Percy breathed out. Knowing that they would have heard the loud crack and only had moments.

All of a sudden there was an explosion in the distance.

"Thanks gods I didn't splinch," Percy muttered.

"Percy Jackson…" came the loud yell.

In front of them was Lou Ellen, who looked pissed off. "That was the most stupid idea you have ever had. You could have left part of yourself behind or killed Beckendorf," she hissed.

"Had too… Kronos was already distracted on the deck," Percy commented, not even bothering to get up.

Lou sighed, "least we know that the mission was successful. Never try that again before you least practiced."

"Someone care to tell me what Percy just did and why Lou is so pissed off," Charles asked while sitting up on the ground. A bit disoriented from the apparition that Percy did.

Percy looked a little guilty as the daughter of Hecate explained.

"In my world, where we use magic, we can use an ability called apparition. It takes a lot of focus and shouldn't be practiced till you're least 16. Mainly because if you're not careful, you can leave half of you behind. It's a lot like teleportation that the Olympians use. Though I definitely wouldn't risk another person being with you especially when Percy has never practiced it. Though he understands the concept of it."

"Can everyone do that?" the son of Hephaestus asked.

"No," Lou's answer was immediate. "You either have to be a daughter of Hecate or blessed by her."

"Then how is Percy able to do that?" Charles asked.

"Somehow he gained my mother's favor. When Percy disappeared for an extended period of time. He wasn't in the US, he was in England. Where majority of wizards and witches reside. I'm positive she blessed him or somehow a wizard or witch from their world did…" Lou cut herself off.

Beckendorf shook his head, it was too confusing to make sense of it. But he was thankful that he was still alive. With that he went off to Cabin 9.

"That would make sense, maybe Harry blessed you without realizing it," Lou muttered.

"How would that work, he's not a god or goddess?" Percy asked as Lou sat beside him.

"Well Harry is a powerful wizard in his own right, even if he's not up to his true potential just yet. It could be as simple as giving your trust out. Especially if he is a son of Hecate or blessed by Hecate. Maybe my mother did bless you, could be for your friendship with me or she has something planned in the Wizarding World," Lou thought out loud.

Percy nodded, "thanks for your help, Lou. I'll see you later though, I'm going to head to my cabin."

The daughter of Hecate snickered, "to read your love letter… hmm?"

The blush was back full force on Percy, "shut up…"

Lou cackled as Percy walked back towards the cabins. Though quickly making a detour to tell Chiron that their mission was a success.

The meeting wasn't very long, though Chiron was pleased they didn't loose any more campers.

Percy had flipped the letter over to see what exactly was written. It was still sealed in an envelope. There wasn't anything written on the back, though the front held his name was written a bit sloppy. He knew that it had to be written with a quill, not the best writing tool. Annabeth would have complained they needed to have better handwriting.

When the letter was opened, Percy had noticed it was parchment. He remembered Lou showing him an example of it. Wizards like to hold to their traditions she had explained.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I'm hoping this letter gets to you, Hedwig hasn't let me down yet with delivering a letter. But I guess I'll find out if Hedwig returns with my letter. Since I don't know where in the United States you live._

 _My relatives were pretty mad about what happened to Dudley. But for some reason, he couldn't remember how he got knocked out. They blamed it on something I did, like always… You probably can tell my family is not a fan of me, though currently my Uncle's sister is staying with us._

 _You mentioned about trying to find your cousin. I hope you found them and enjoyed your vacation here in England. Think you can visit again sometime?_

 _Harry_

Percy grinned as he read the letter. Though he wasn't happy that Harry's relatives seemed to hate him. He got the impression that Harry's cousin was bullying him, looks like his assumption wasn't too far off. Percy was happy to know that Harry wanted to see him again, though the question was how he would get back to England. The son of Poseidon didn't dare to try to apparate to another country. It was one thing to do it short distance. One thing that Percy did have to thank Lou about was for the spell that would translate English to Ancient Greek, much easier to read. It was a spell to help read to their native language. So, no matter if Percy wrote in Ancient Greek in a letter, Harry would see it as English.

'Wait… I got there by shadow travel before. Mrs. O'Leary… So, if I want to see Harry I don't have to ask Nico,' were Percy's silent thoughts. No doubt Nico may be suspicious why he was go back to the same country he got separated to. Though Percy doubted it could be soon, unless he went today or tomorrow. Typhon was coming soon and most of the Olympians were already fighting him, excluding Hades and Poseidon. The son of Poseidon knew that Oceanus had already started a war with Poseidon from what Annabeth and Chiron had said. He assumed Hades was still bitter how he was still exiled from Olympus and holding a grudge against the Olympians. He already knew that Nico was a bit bitter about that, considering Hades is his father. So, he knew he needed to get camp ready to defend Olympus. And he may have to accept Nico's offer to help him if he was going to survive.

So, with the main question being if he would survive Nico's offer, Percy made up his mind. He decided he would visit Harry and Iris message Nico tomorrow. He would spend the day in England, so Mrs. O'Leary could rest after an international trip before returning back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Remembering what Lou had told him before he left, Percy whistled before a large Hell Hound appeared. Not wanting to have drool all over him again, he climbed on her back and whispered to her. "Park at Little Whinging, England."

Now what Percy didn't expect was for the Hell Hound to bound straight for a tree. The sensation of travel shadowing felt about the same as apparition and when the son of Poseidon shadow travelled with Nico. It was when Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the shadows that Percy jumped off before she flopped on her back, almost asleep. Silently thankful he didn't give her the address of Harry's home, as he doubted the appearance of a Hell Hound would go over well, despite the limited information Harry gave him.

The son of Poseidon did start to think Harry was underexaggerating when he first met his aunt and uncle. It had started with Percy knocking at their door asking to speak to Harry Potter. It was like the large obese man squinted his eyes as if he was starting to look mad.

"I don't know anyone by that name, so have a good day," the large man barked, who Percy assumed to be Harry's uncle.

The door was stopped by Percy's foot, "I know a Harry Potter lives here. Don't think you can pretend that he doesn't live here. Because I can just easily have you put on trial for neglect alone, even abuse. So whatever lives you think you have, will be gone."

The words Percy said were even a surprise to him, 'Athena,' he suddenly thought.

'You're are smarter than your father, that boy will be important to know and befriend without those disgusting mortals getting in the way. You needed this information, so I gave it. Don't disappoint me,' was the cold reply in Percy's mind.

'Thank you, Lady Athena.'

Vernon was starting to sputter as if he couldn't believe what he heard. Gritting his teeth, he hated those freaking interfering with this perfect life. So, if he wanted to talk to that disgusting freak he was burdened with, less he had to deal with. "BOY" was the hollered voice as Vernon looked behind him. "You will have no trouble with us, take him for all we care."

"I won't be taking him away, but I will be talking to him most of the day away from all of you. Though I wish I could with as a pathetic excuse for a mortal if I ever saw one," was Percy's snarl.

The son of Poseidon then saw Harry coming down a set of stairs from what the open door would allow. It was when Harry saw Percy that he almost jumped out of his skin. "Thanks Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. I'll be back later."

The only response was Vernon was a snort and basically slammed the door after Harry made it outside.

Harry rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to Percy and started to walk with him. "I barely sent that letter yesterday. I didn't expect to see you again this soon. All the way from America too."

"Well you did ask to see me, plus in the next few weeks I will be too busy. There's a conflict going on in the US. I honestly don't know when it will be over with," Percy said.

"I remember seeing something on the news about weird events happening there. Some freak storm a few weeks ago," Harry noted.

Percy knew he couldn't tell Harry too much just yet, "something like that. Though I'll admit I hate your relatives. You weren't kidding when you said they hate you."

"Yeah…" Harry's response was awkward. "Most of the time they just ignore me."

"Look at it this way, in a few weeks you'll be at school and away from your relatives," Percy smiled.

Harry's face started to turn red, "Yeah…. Did you ever find your cousin?"

"Nico was pretty worried, but he's doing alright now. Some research project he's currently working on. I'm supposed to talk to him sometime tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "So what made you decided to come all the way to England?"

"You wanted to see me, and I didn't mind coming all the way to England to see you. And it doesn't hurt to use an excuse to get you away from your family," Percy used that time to place a kiss on Harry's cheek.

It was after the peck on the cheek that Harry had started stuttering, "Uhh…"

"I think you're starting to blush," Percy teased.

"Shut it," Harry muttered.

Percy just laughed at Harry's embarrassed expression. Despite he knew he would look the same way if Harry had kissed his cheek. And if it hadn't been for the daughter of Hecate's teasing, he probably wouldn't have noticed he was starting to crush on Harry. And if the blushing was any indicator, Percy had a guess that Harry liked him more than just being friends.

Percy wound up brushing Harry's hair to the side while smiling. His hair felt soft, almost like silk. It was like Harry's eyes sparked with warmth, it was almost breathtaking.

It was Harry's next question that made himself nervous to even ask, "Percy…"

Percy had then taken to lying on the grass and looked up at Harry, "what is it, Harry?"

The blush had never faded from Harry's face, but it was like it got darker, "do you like me?"

"I do, I assumed the kiss showed I did," Percy admitted.

The young Potter just smiled before asking his next question, "can I kiss you?"

"Come here," Percy whispered as he sat up without getting up on his feet.

Percy had Harry rest on his legs as his hands were placed on Harry's hips. So, while Harry was on Percy's lap, he moved his hands to gently cupped the back of Harry's head before leaning in. His fingers were threaded into Harry's hair as both their lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle, very little pressure. It was when Percy started to move his lips that Harry tried to copy him. Percy never pushed for more as they broke apart, knowing this was probably Harry's first kiss. Though Percy had counted this as his first kiss, as he knew Annabeth would never have tried to kiss him if he wasn't about to die. She would always be his best friend that would tell him when he was being an idiot.

"That was… wow…" Harry breathed.

Percy smiled, though he snaked the hand that was threading Harry's hair to his waist. "That it was."

"Does that mean… I mean… are we…" Harry cut himself off, unsure how to ask Percy his question.

"Well it's not like I come to England everyday to see someone and kiss them. What do you think, Harry?" Percy teased.

Harry never answered, but his face turned beet red. The blush had gone down earlier but seemed to have returned.

"But I think the word you're looking for is boyfriends," Percy said softly. "But that's entirely up to you, Harry."

"I'd like that," Harry smiled as his eyes seemed to glow brighter, like it was reflecting his happiness.

It was like that, that Harry and Percy spent the entire day talking. Mostly Harry speaking about his friends at Hogwarts and some of the adventures he had gone on for the past two years.

Percy wasn't even going to mention about the Greek gods and goddess', but it seemed like Athena helpful words and warning seemed to make him think that Harry needed to know. Especially what was going on in the United States.

"So, you're telling me, that you are the son of the Greek god, Poseidon?" Harry asked as if trying to make sense of it.

"Pretty much, though my best friend happens to be a satyr and a daughter of Athena," Percy said offhandedly.

Harry just gapped at him before realizing to close his mouth. He ruffled his own hair before talking, "I shouldn't be surprised. I've spoken to Centaurs and I perform magic. If magic exists, why can't Greek gods."

Percy started to snicker at Harry's expression, "you took it a lot better than I did and I grew up learning about their legends by my mom."

Harry sighed, "I can't even believe it myself. Sure, we heard about it in elementary school around here. But to know its real. So that random boom of thunder, why was that?"

Percy actually laughed at that, "that was Zeus, he can be a bit dramatic. So, you have to be careful what you say about them. Though so far I haven't got vaporized yet."

"Vaporized," Harry choked.

Percy looked guilty for a minute, "I tend to have a talent with pissing them off. Ares already hates me, though his daughter Clarisse isn't too bad. Hera isn't a big of fan of me at the moment, though."

"I have a suicidal boyfriend," Harry groaned.

Percy laughed, "Pretty sure the Olympians would be in uproar if they wanted to kill me."

Harry just raised an eyebrow, "what did you do?"

"I probably actually been a lot more than you have, but so have my friends. Though I have never met a basilisk. I have met George and Martha," Percy commented.

"George and Martha?" Harry asked.

"They are snakes on the staff Hermes carries," Percy states as if its obvious.

Harry just rolled his eyes, "so what adventures did you do?"

It was after Percy had told him the list of quests since he was 12 that Harry was gapping at him again.

"I didn't think the Labyrinth was real, it just seemed like a myth," Harry got out.

The distant thunder was enough to make Harry jump, his face just seemed to say, 'what did I just do?'

"They are very real, just don't call it a myth. Zeus can be very touchy and dramatic," Percy filled out.

The repeated sound of thunder had Percy rolling his eyes.

"So basically, all the guys that tried to swallow the gods, are trying to destroy them again?" Harry asked.

"The titans," Percy elaborated. "Kronos was the one that tried to eat them, but he's the main enemy along with the other titans. But yes, they will want to strike at Olympus first."

"Oh…" was Harry's only answer.

"Olympus is actually real…" Harry's eyes went wide as he mouthed the words.

"Yep," Percy answered.

"So, what was that on the news about the freak accident?" Harry asked.

Percy laughed sheepishly, "Typhon, I may have accidently released him from under St. Helens…"

Harry was flabbergasted, "how do you accidently release something?"

"I sort of blew up the volcano…"

Harry wound up just staring at Percy in shock, blinking a few times before changing the subject. "So, does that mean Hecate created our world?"

Percy nodded, "I mainly know about the Wizarding World is because I'm good friends with her daughter."

Harry shook his head a little, the information was a bit overwhelming but interesting. The young Potter honestly thought Percy was just another wizard and find out there's another world that nobody really knows about.

"What will you do now?" Harry asked.

"I will have to talk to Nico tomorrow, but all the demigods plan to defend Olympus," the son of Poseidon commented.

"I remember you saying his name before, who is he exactly?" Harry asked, curious.

"He's the son of Hades."

Harry wound up ruffling his hair again, "the Underworld is real…" he muttered to himself. "Where do people end up?"

It didn't take long for Percy to explain to Harry about the levels of judgement in the Underworld. But Percy could tell Harry found all of it interesting. Must have been similar when he found out about magic Percy assumed.

It was a few more hours later that Harry asked, "you have to leave back for the US, don't you."

"I do…" Percy whispered. "I have to get this war ended."

Harry just nodded his head, "you'll still write to me?"

Percy looked a little guilty, "I can't promise it was be often, but I can try. But I'll keep you updated what's happening. I will see you when it's over. Maybe one day I'll see you at Hogwarts," Percy grinned despite how tense it was.

Both boys were standing up when Percy had Harry in an embrace before connecting their lips together. "I'll see you again," he whispered against Harry's lips before pecking his forehead. "Keep me updated what's going on while you're at school. The summer doesn't last forever."

Despite that Harry knew that Percy would be out facing a war, he knew he could win. He didn't know why he knew that, it was like an instinct feeling. Harry knew that Percy was powerful, he knew that the first time he saw him, even if it was with just a stick. But Percy had shown him what Riptide looked like, though the son of Poseidon was a bit surprised Harry could see it. Percy assumed that it was because of being part of Hecate's world that allowed that. Although Percy didn't elaborate what plan his cousin, Nico had, he knew it was something dangerous. Both of their lives were dangerous, but they would make it through it. Harry knew he had to believe that and hopefully that would ease the summer away and be a step closer to seeing Percy again. Though Harry swore he only spent an hour or less with Percy, not realizing that it was already past dark as he made his way back to Privet Drive.


End file.
